The present invention relates to apparatus for analyzing samples by means of spectrophotometric techniques, and particularly to a multi-user system for obtaining such analyses at remote user locations throughout a hospital, clinic or the like using a simple optical communications/control network.
Devices utilizing a light-transmitting fiber optic link to transmit optical information from a light source to a sample and from a sample to colorimetric analyzer are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,123,172 describes a comparison-type colorimeter wherein flexible light pipes are used to transmit source light to a sample, and reflected light from the sample to a colorimeter for analysis. G.B. No. 1,525,989 discloses a similar system for use in the colorimetric analysis of solutions, wherein source light is transmitted across a gap between a pair of light transmitting rods in the solution and then transmitted via a fiber optic link to a colorimeter for analysis.
Systems such as shown in the prior art are designed for use at a single fixed location. The multi-element fiber optic linkages used to connect source, sample and analyzer elements in those systems could not practically be expanded for use in a multistation, remote-access environment. Further, no features which would permit control of the system by remote users are provided.